Remus’ Little Girl
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: Remus is going to have fun punishing his “little girl”. COMPLETED WARNINGS: BDSM, Male domination, cross dressing, homosexual activity


Title: Remus' Little Girl

Author: Remus' Lady/Lady Remus (formerly known as ecco1983)

Pairings: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

Summary: Remus is going to have punishing his "little girl".

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: BDSM, Male domination, cross dressing, homosexual activity

Disclaimer: The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

Notes: This is the first time I have ever attempted a BDSM fic or one that involved cross dressing and I can honestly say I really enjoyed writing this fic.

Archive: Several places LOL

Review: Yes please

"You've been a bad girl, haven't you?"

"Yes." Sirius replied, clearly enjoying what was happening.

Remus knelt on the bed beside Sirius, who was on his hands and knees. The lycanthrope moved to sit on Sirius' back, leaning forward to grab one of his (or was it her?) black ponytails, and yanked Sirius' head back so hard that his submissive lover almost screamed.

"Yes…. what?" he barked in a commanding tone.

"Yes s-s-s-sir." Sirius stuttered in pretend fear.

"That's better." With his grip on Sirius' ponytail, Remus used his other hand to reach over and squeeze his lover's bottom through the soft pink fabric of his knickers.

He glanced into the mirror on the wall before him. He couldn't help but become even more aroused than he already was at what he saw. He was barefoot and he was dressed in black trousers and a white shirt. The collar and several of the buttons were open so he could see part of his slightly toned chest.

Sirius, on the other hand, was dressed in a complete authentic schoolgirl uniform- white shirt, blue skirt, white knee-length socks and black shoes. Remus knew that his partner loved to wear female clothing but this was the first time Sirius had ever let him see him dressed as a girl. Sirius said that the schoolgirl outfit was his favourite and Remus could see why- Sirius looked so sexy in that uniform. He had even gone to the extreme, and he was wearing a bra and very tight knickers, filling the bra cups with socks. Remus could see Sirius' chest sticking out of his shirt as if he had real breasts. After squeezing Sirius' bottom, Remus moved his hand gently over the knickers fabric, rubbing it against Sirius' trapped cock. He released his hold on Sirius; ponytail and cupped one of her "breasts".

_Her?_ He thought _Where did that come from? And yet Sirius does make a beautiful girl. _

"Such a beautiful girl," he said seductively.

"Yes, sir" Sirius gasped, aroused.

"A beautiful girl that needs to be punished."

"Yes, sir."

Remus stopped fondling her and got off the bed and pulled up her skirt, revealing her too-tight knickers. He picked up the wooden paddle from the dressing table beside him and positioned himself behind Sirius. He pulled down her knickers, exposing her soft bottom. He cupped her bottom, becoming aroused as Sirius shivered in "fear".

He swung the paddle onto Sirius' arse hard and she screamed as it made contact with her skin. Remus smacking her bottom again and again, taking delight in hearing his little girl scream in pain.

"Please, sir. Stop!" she screamed "PLEASE! IT HURTS!"

Remus ignored her pleas and continued to smack her bottom harder and harder until the slaps of the paddle deafened her screams. Remus eventually stopped when he saw her pale skin turned almost blood-red. He traced his finger along her sore bottom and felt her hot skin. He looked in the mirror and smiled as Sirius was trying to conceal his aroused smile.

_Oh Sirius, you bad boy…. girl. This act of BDSM is turning you on, isn't it? _Remus thought

He felt a huge temptation to conquer Sirius more, to make her feel more aroused and pain. He wanted to punish her for being such a kinky and naughty girl. He had never felt this much pleasure to be overpowering and have authority before, not even when he had been a prefect at Hogwarts. He had to admit, he was enjoying himself.

"Stand up", he ordered.

Sirius immediately obeyed, still with her back to her master. Remus took hold of both her arms and marched her across the room until they were beneath a pair of manacles that dangled from the ceiling by chains. Sirius willingly stood on her tiptoes as Remus forced her hands into the manacles. When they were secure, he bent down and secured her ankles in the manacles attached to the floor. He stood up and faced Sirius and observed his little girl, all secured and helpless in a X position, her legs spread wide apart and her toes barely touching the ground.

Remus licked his lips and put his hands down his trousers and began to fondle his own rock hard cock. As he touched his own erection, he reached out and began to stroke one of Sirius' inner thighs. He smiled as she writhed helplessly at Remus' touch. The werewolf knelt down and licked her thigh. As she tried to move away, he held onto her sore cheeks and held her in place. His tongue moved higher and higher until he was licking the pubic hair that was sticking out of her knickers.

He licked the bulge that was straining out of her knickers and he smiled when she moaned in delight. He traced his finger over the bulge until he reached the base of her cock. He rubbed her cock teasingly through the fabric and watched a stain of pre-cum appear on her knickers. She was now out of control, moaning loudly with need.

"Yes……please……more…. MORE!"

Remus immediately slapped her legs, hard, and she cried out in pain. He barked, "Who gave you permission to speak?"

Sirius pleaded "I'm sorry, sir."

Remus stood up and roughly undid the buttons which ran down the length of her skirt. He threw it aside and then ripped her shirt open so that her chest was exposed to him. He removed his extra long belt from his trousers.

Sirius looked at the belt in fear, trying to hide the fact that he was aroused about what was about to happen "No, sir. Please… not the belt! I'll be a good girl, I promise."

Remus ignored her pleas and lashed out at her body sharply with the belt. Sirius immediately screamed, both in agony and arousal. Remus hit her again and again, hearing her screams clash with the smack of the leather belt to bare skin. He saw her throw her back and heard her screams turn into moans.

"Mmmmm." Remus said, "I think my little girl is enjoying this."

"Yes sir," she moaned, "It's so nice, sir."

Remus whipped her with the belt until he was so aroused that he could not contain his need anymore. He dropped the belt and stripped slowly in front of her. He saw the red marks he had made all over Sirius' body. If Remus was in his normal state of mind, he could have not gone this far. But this was not normal. This is what Sirius wanted him to do and Remus hated to admit it but he was really enjoying himself now.

He moved to stand behind Sirius and fondled her bottom cheeks that were still sore and warm from the earlier spankings. He knelt down and spread her cheeks wide, licking the rim of her anus. Sensations immediately shot through her spine and she writhed furiously from the chains, feeling her knickers strained harder against her aching erection. He inserted two dry fingers inside her anus and started to tease her spot. Her moans became louder and more frantic. He removed his fingers rapidly and she whimpered from the loss.

He stood up and unzipped his trousers, letting them fall down over his knees. He pulled at his underpants, releasing his trapped cock as he began to tease her entrance with his cock head. She wriggled and tried to thrust her bottom backwards so he could enter her. Smiling mischievously, he gently entered the tip of his erection in her and then he removed it. He continued to tease her until they both could not take it anymore.

He entered her fully in one thrust until he was completely buried inside her. As she grew accustomed to his size, he pulled down her shirt from her shoulders and began to lick her neck and shoulder. Sirius closed her eyes and took in the invasion as well as enjoying her master's touch. Remus firmly grabbed her hips and began to fuck her fast and hard. He moaned as her tight heat wrapped around his aching cock.

"So tight…." He moaned.

He rammed his cock inside her so hard that she could feel his balls slapping against the back of her thighs. He felt his cock enlarge and knew he was not going to last long inside her. He pulled down the front of her knickers, free and wet and purple erection. He rubbed it very gently and she almost screamed with need. He took hold of the cock ring and slowly removed it from her cock. She came with animalistic cry, her seed splurting onto the floor. As she succumbed to her orgasm, the contractions of her body sent Remus over the edge and she felt her body fill up with hot seed. He wrapped his arms around her and kept his balance as his legs became weak from his orgasm and he relaxed his head on her secure body.

They stood together in silence until Remus had recovered and felt his energy return. He knelt down and removed the manacles from Sirius' ankles and then he released Sirius' wrists. Sirius almost collapsed on top of Remus but the werewolf caught him and half-carried him to the bed where they laid together with Remus making spoons with his lover. He removed Sirius and began rubbing the red mark on his body.

Fondling Sirius' chest, he whispered, "Are you okay?"

Sirius nodded, "That was incredible, Remus. I never knew you could be so masterful."

Remus smiled, "Neither did I. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Yes but that's the whole point of BDSM. It's something that has always excited me." He turned his head around and he became locked in a hot and passionate kiss with Remus. When it was over, Sirius asked, "How would you like to be my victim next time?"

Unsure, Remus answered, "Oh I don't know."

Sirius caressed his lover's cheek, "It's okay. I know you're not as adventurous as me but if you ever want to stop, you can say the magic word."

"You mean….. chocolate?"

Sirius nodded.

"Well, "Remus said, "if you knew me as well as you should, I'd be shouting that word anyway."

They both laughed. Sirius only knew too well about Remus' obsession with chocolate. Even at the age of 20, he still acted like a child when it came to chocolate.

"Okay, " Sirius said, "we'll change the word. I'm just saying to know what I could do to you."

Remus smiled, "Well, okay but only on two conditions. One, we'll need an outfit for me. And two, we'll need another word."

"Sure" Sirius said with a wink. Unknown to Remus, Sirius already had a plan in motion…..


End file.
